


Pranks and Puppy Love

by hopelina



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Marauders' Era, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Romance, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-20
Updated: 2016-08-20
Packaged: 2018-08-09 22:48:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7820251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hopelina/pseuds/hopelina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James and Peter pull a prank on their fellow Mauraders so they will get their heads out of their asses.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pranks and Puppy Love

“Ready if you are,” Wormtail says in a mischievous tone.

“On the count of three,” Prongs declares.

Having been friends with James, Peter, and Sirius for the last five years, I usually wouldn't give these words a second thought. After all, I'm reading one of my favorite books in my comfortable desk chair, and right now I have no interest in trying to keep them out of trouble. However, when Padfoot exclaims, “Wait! What are you guys-” I look up towards my fellow Marauders, only to discover that I should have acted sooner.

The next thing I know, Peter is wrapping what feels like a dog collar around my neck and buckling it. From Sirius’ protests, I'm assuming that James is doing the same to him. When I try to take off the collar, I discover that the buckle is now secured, most definitely with magic.

I look over at Sirius, who’s cursing up a storm as James pulls him towards me. He has a leather black collar around his neck, and, when I think he's about to be pushed into me, it glows silver for a moment before vanishing.

What, exactly, just happened? I know the collar can't really be gone. And what do these collars do, anyhow?

James and Sirius stop wrestling when James backs away. However, Sirius soon lunges toward James and it becomes painfully obvious to both of us what the collars do. And when I mean painfully, I mean it's physically painful. It's as if the collars have an invisible leash (roughly four feet long) connecting them, and Sirius’ movement has caused the leash to tug at my neck, pulling me forward, restraining him, and nearly choking the both of us.

Having stumbled onto my knees, I pant and clutch where the collar is. But, feeling with my fingers, it's like there's nothing there but my neck.

Sirius is already attempting a series of counterspells, but none of them seem to be working. “Prongs!” he shouts. “You'd better undo this!”

Prongs, of course, is laughing. “I couldn't even if I wanted to,” he replies.

“Like I'm going to believe that,” Sirius growls.

“He's not lying,” Peter says. “Only you two can break the spell.”

“How, exactly, do we do that?” I ask.

“It shouldn't be too hard to find out,” says James. “Oh, and by the way, if the collars vibrate, that means one of you is lying.”

“ _James,_ ” Sirius warns.

“If you guys haven't figured it out in the next week, I'll tell you. But the point of it is for you two to find out on your own. I doubt it will take long. In fact, I’ve already bet Wormtail that it will take less than a day.”

Sirius turns his glare to Wormtail, who jumps.

“Ah, would you look at the time?” Peter says with a nervous laugh. “I'll talk to you later.” He waves and scurries off.

James blows a kiss at each of us and pats Sirius’ shoulder. “Good luck,” he says with a smirk.

Sirius turns toward me and grabs my hand to help me up. I accept it until I'm standing; when he tries to pull me with him as he goes toward James, I pull back.

“He's not going to give in, you know,” I point out, bending over and picking up the book that I was reading. I frown. I dropped it and lost my place when I fell.

“He might,” Sirius argues stubbornly. “I'll _make_ him.”

I heave a sigh. “I think it would be quicker to figure it out ourselves.”

Sirius groans in defeat. “Okay, any ideas?”

I think for a moment. I know exactly why James would do this - he figured out the fact that I'm head over heels for Sirius by being his too-observant self. I'm guessing he's trying to get me to confess to him, in which case… I'm doomed.

“Well, it's only a week, right? And we have basically enough space between us,” I joke. I feel my collar vibrate for a moment and I cringe.

“I guess he wasn't bluffing about the vibrating bit,” Sirius points out.

I nod slowly.

But… What if Sirius has feelings for me, too? James wouldn't do this unless he was trying to get us together. Does that mean I have hope?

I shake my head. Sirius may be one of my best friends, but he's way out of my league, romantically. And, even if he did feel the same way about me, how would I find out?

I give it some thought. “Do you have any idea why he would do this?” I ask him.

Sirius laughs bitterly. “Because he's an arsehole.”

“Yes, but why do you think he picked _us_?” I ask him.

Sirius rolls his eyes. “How should I know?”

The collar vibrates, and Sirius avoids my gaze with a pout.

He knows something. I examine him closely. “I suggest you share what you know so we can break this spell. I am _not_ looking forward to having to share a bed and showers together.”

Fuck - the collar is vibrating. Come on, it was half true!

My face heats up as Sirius looks at me with surprise. But, he's definitely not disgusted, so maybe…

Merlin, now he's smirking. “Oh, it sounds like _someone_ appreciates how _dead_ _sexy_ I am.”

I glare at him before turning my back to him.

I feel his arms wrap around my waist from behind and everywhere he's touching tingles. His neck is resting on my shoulder, and his torso is pressing against my back.

“S-stop,” I tell him. The collar vibrates. “What the hell, how can a command be a lie?” I mutter.

“Moony… I'm pretty sure Prongs and Wormtail are trying to get us together,” Sirius says, his voice like dark chocolate. “What do you think? Want to give it a try?”

I focus on my breathing, hoping even breaths might help cool my body temperature. I really hope he can't feel my heart beating.

“I…” I swallow. “I've never seen you take any of your romantic relationships seriously,” I point out.

“That's because they weren't _you_ ,” he says in a determined tone of voice. “Say yes and I promise I’ll put my absolute all into our relationship. You’re the only one for me.” To my amazement, he can’t possibly be lying.

I bite my lip, fighting a mesmerized sigh. I turn around to face Sirius, who gives me some room to move. I look him in the eyes, and I realize that he's not as calm as he pretends to be. I wrap my arms around his neck. “I'm all yours,” I say.

When we kiss, it’s like I’m as light as a feather floating in a summer breeze. I never want this moment to end.

But, of course, it has to sometime. I hear a loud wolf whistle. Startled, I look over in the direction of the noise to see Wormtail and Prongs. Wormtail is giving Prongs money. James grins.

“So!” James chirps. “I may have told a teensy-weensy lie. The collars can only be taken off by the one who put it on. But! The good news is, you two have finally gotten your heads out of your asses. So, you should be thanking me.”

I heave a sigh. I guess my theory was wrong.

Sirius gives James the bird and starts kissing me again. I attempt to pull away for a second, but then I give in. I don’t care that we’re being watched. I don’t care that Prongs lied. All I care about, right now, is that right now I am kissing the most amazing, crazy, funny, intelligent, gorgeous man alive. Sirius Black is now _mine_.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! If you liked it, please let me know; if you didn't please tell me how you think I could improve. Thank you!


End file.
